Delta Chi Pi House
The Delta Chi Pi House, is a cozy, ranch style house, originally purchased by Diana Abel to serve as a safe haven for female vampires living in Bete Noire. The name "Delta Chi Pi" refers to a joke that Diana Abel once made about forming her own vampire sorority. Subsequently, the house has been opened up to anyone in need of a place to stay. These are primarily people Diana is helping. House Rules (As written by Diana Abel) * No killing. Period. Case closed. End of discussion. Exceptions will only be made for non-sentient animals. * You are responsible for your own room. You are entitled to complete privacy until such time as it threatens the other residents of the house. * No feeding off of another resident's mortal herd, donor, date, visitor, or friend without permission from both the resident and the mortal. * If you get in trouble with the police or other city official, let the other housemates know immediately. * No Andrew Lloyd Webber music. Layout The upstairs is a nicely furnished home, complete with windows, kitchen appliances, and a sleek den; everything that you might find in a nice, unassuming mortal family's house. Couple of bedrooms are located by the kitchen. There are two bathrooms. The master bath is a full sized bathroom. The other bathroom is a powder room. Both are open to all residents on a first come, first serve basis. A door separates the ground floor from the basement level. Beside the door is an alarm panel. The first floor operates on one system while the second floor operates on another system. Residents are given the code for both floors. The downstairs is a fully finished basement with thick, white carpeting. There is one enormous, main room with several mid-sized bedrooms branching off in different directions. Any and all ground level windows have been completely blocked out. There is one full bath with a tub/shower combo. Additionally, there is an unfinished storage area, beside the water system. This contains a laundry machine and dryer and the beginnings of a tunnel project designed by Diana. Location and Landscape The Delta Chi Pi House is located just a block east of the neighborhood known as "The Hill." It's technically not part of the neighborhood, so there aren't many other houses in the area. As far as any and all neighbors are concerned, the Delta Chi Pi House really is just a normal residence shared by a group of friends. There are some whispers, however, that it might actually be a bordello. The lawn in front of the house is lush and well-groomed. Diana hires landscapers to maintain the area and, in the summer, plant a variety of flowers. A motion sensitive lighting system is set up, directed at the lawn. There is a small stretch of woodland behind the house, which the residents often use to take care of their supernatural business. Neighbors might find that there is a lack of rabbits, squirrels, and other forms of wildlife in the area. Residents *Diana Abel *Blaine Anderson *Max Guevara *Jack Harkness (s2) *The Doctor (Meta-Crisis) *Orpheus (AU) *Julian Reed House Pets *Julian, Diana's pet cat *Sophie, Jack's pet cat Former Residents *Jessica Hamby *Kaitlyn Marsh *Rose *Ben Braeden (au) Rooms Diana's Room Diana's bedroom is in the basement. The walls are painted lavender, with gold sunbursts decorating them. Interlaced with the sunbursts are dark purple quotations from John Lennon and Paul McCartney. The eastern wall also has a fake, painted window, showing a beautiful, sunny meadow, filled with flowers. The fake window is framed with actual white curtains. Against the northern wall, she has an old fashioned, wood-framed double bed with a tie-dyed bedspread and a mountain of colorful pillows. On the western wall are two wooden dressers. The drawers are filled with clothing and on top of each dresser is a purple and gold lamp, surrounding by various trinkets and nick-knacks. Against the eastern wall, under the fake window, are a desk and chair. Beside is is a bookshelf, shaped like a yin-yang (see picture). There is a wide assortment of books on the shelf, from Shakespeare's sonnets to the kama sutra. The room has hardwood flooring, but there's a purple, shag carpet under the bed which covers at least fifty percent of the floor. Hung up from the ceiling are purple, white, and gold paper lanterns, attached to strings of white Christmas lights. Blaine's Room/ Julian's Room Blaine's room is in the basement. The walls are a dark green and the furniture is all heavy and wood. It gives the impression of belonging to someone much older than Blaine, but he likes it that way. He's gone out of his way to make it look as much like his room back in Ohio as possible. He purchased most of the things in the room from thrift stores though, so it gives a slightly more lived in impression. There's a second-hand but still impressive stereo system and several instruments, many of which he got from Orpheus, including a keyboard, a violin and a guitar. He has managed to gather a nice collection of CDs (of various music genres) and movies that are scattered throughout the room. Music is almost always playing in his room, either from the sound system or as Blaine is practicing (as he's teaching himself how to play the violin). An image for reference can be found here. Update Recently Blaine has moved out of the DCP house and Julian Reed has moved into his old room. The furniture and the room coloring hasn't been adjusted. The items obviously left with Blaine and have been replaced with some art supplies. A single sketch of a Celtic peace knot has been drawn on the wall in black ink near the door. It is magical and will alert Julian if someone enters the room. Picture. He's managed to put his few belongings away in the furniture and no longer just in laundry baskets there isn't much to indicate he is claiming the room truly as his own yet. Orpheus' Room Orpheus' room is in the basement. The Doctor's Room The Doctor's room is in the basement. Max's Room Max's room is on the ground floor. Jack's Room Jack's room is on the ground floor and features very few personal touches. Basically, there was some nondescript furniture in the room when he moved in and it's still there. He no longer sees it as a temporary living arrangement, but you wouldn't know that from looking at it. The Kitchen In an effort to keep up appearances, the kitchen is fully stocked. Food and drink can be offered to mortals. Hidden in the meat bin of the refrigerator is a small, cubby containing Tupperware containers specifically for animal blood. There are also two sets of dishware, one known to the residents to be used for blood, the other to be used for guests. Diana keeps flowers in the kitchen at almost all times. Generally, they're either dyed daisies or lily of the valley. Additionally, she's decorated the counterspace with various nick-knacks that somehow didn't make it to her bedroom collection. The kitchen has no real dining table, but there are a couple of chairs seated around a marble island. Additional chairs can easily be brought in to accommodate larger parties. Diana enjoys having a "family dinner" with her housemates at least once a week, when possible. The Master Bathroom The master bathroom is located on the ground level floor, near the kitchen. It has a lovely stained glass window which has not been covered and therefore lets in both sunlight and moonlight. Both the tub and the sinks supply hot and cold running water, although the water heater for the house is not the most impressive. The tub has an extendible nozzle as well as two bubble jets on either side. There is no shower head and, therefore, no shower curtain. Opposite the tub is a linen closet, with beautiful stained glass windows on the doors that match the window on the wall. The closet contains a series of shelves, each one labeled for a resident of the house. Residents stock the shelves with whatever toiletries or bath accessories they desire. The only rule? No blood in the tub. Additionally, each resident has been given a shelf in the medicine cabinet above the sink. Towels and washcloths are kept on a rack beside the tub. Every resident has their own set, in a different color. There is also a set of white towels and washcloths for guests or mortals who have some need to use the bathroom. The toilet is located in a small cubby beside the linen closet. It doesn't get much use in the house. Category:LocationsCategory:Residences